La campanada número trece
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Sabía que era hora. Sabía que el marcador estaba a cero. Por eso dio un paso. Y la solitaria carretera nocturna recibió el impacto de su cuerpo. "—Salté, Takeru. Y no sé si esto es un cielo o un infierno. —¿Por qué apostarías? —su sonrisa tenía un aire burlesco". [Para LeCielVAN]


**Diclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _LeCielVAN_ por su cumpleaños, _¡felicidades!_

También pertenece a la actividad "Escribe a partir de una palabra" del foro Proyecto 1-8, porque la palabra _Eigengrau_ hizo que la historia terminara de encajar.

.

* * *

 **La campanada número trece**

* * *

.

Se le resbalaban las palabras por los pies. Caían y caían contra el asfalto, metros más abajo. No había ninguna lágrima en sus ojos, su corazón ya se encargaba de estar inundado.

Llevaba la misma ropa de cada día. Pero juraría que sentía contra los muslos la caricia sedosa de un vestido blanco, impoluto.

El calor de la luz del sol le acariciaba los hombros, aunque llegaba solo reflejado por la luna.

Sabía que era hora. Sabía que el marcador estaba a cero.

Por eso dio un paso.

Y la solitaria carretera nocturna recibió el impacto de su cuerpo.

Todo fue confuso tras eso. Le picaba la piel, se le separaron las sonrisas de las mejillas y una electricidad la atravesó por entero. Dentro, fuera, a través. Dejó de saber si había abajo o arriba, si alguna vez lo hubo. Sus uñas se clavaron en nubes negras y masticó oscuridad.

Varias eternidades después, dejó de sentir nada.

Entonces escuchó algo. Una campanada.

Y, después, sintió por primera vez. Una temperatura que no era ni cálida, ni fría, ni templada. Algo que no era hambre, aunque jugara a fingir que sí. No estaba descansada, tampoco agotada. El líquido que la arrastraba no hacía que flotara, sino que se hundiera, y era del color del cobre.

Lo primero que sintió que le fue familiar fueron unas manos. En sus hombros, levantándola, haciendo que se pusiera de pie sobre esas aguas cobrizas.

—Tus ojos son un mar —le dijo el chico, de pelo dorado y ojos de cielo.

—Los tuyos son azules, como debería ser el mar —fue la respuesta que Hikari encontró.

—Pero los tuyos son profundos y al derretirse han hecho esto.

No entendió cómo podían estar de pie sobre algo que hacía un instante era líquido. Quiso sostenerse en algo y él debió intuirlo, porque le pasó un brazo tras la espalda y la ayudó a llegar a la orilla.

El nuevo terreno no la dejó descansar. Eran guijarros salvajes, que de vez en cuando resbalaban y se reunían con otros, que parecían encontrar diversión en separarse de pronto y hacer que hundiera el pie en un agujero.

—Deberías preguntar dónde estás —dijo él, rompiendo el silencio.

—Creo que sé dónde estoy. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Puedes llamarme Takeru.

No era eso lo que Hikari había preguntado, pero las respuestas se atragantaban en las gargantas y ella solo podía repetir esas seis letras.

—¿Takeru? —lo llamó, cuando el chico la soltó.

—¿Sí?

—Yo me llamo Hikari.

—¿Cómo iba a no saberlo? —La sonrisa de Takeru pareció destellar. Igual que la luna antes de que Hikari saltara desde el puente.

—¿Me esperabas?

—En realidad… Creo que tú me esperabas a mí. O me buscabas, quizá.

Ella quiso fruncir el ceño, pero solo acertó a sonreír. ¿Gestos equivocados? Tal vez, al contrario.

Se escuchó una nueva campanada.

Hikari giró sobre sí misma, buscando el campanario, pero solo vio árboles con hojas rojas y copas tan altas que arañaban las nubes violáceas. Se tragó un suspiro y dejó atrás el mar de cobre para adentrarse en el de árboles.

Takeru la seguía, a apenas un paso a su izquierda. De alguna forma eso hacía que su respiración tartamudease menos.

—¿Me dirás qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó ella, cuando los guijarros fueron sustituidos por nieve gris que parecía de algodón.

—Yo no lo sé. Solo tú puedes saberlo, Hikari. Sí puedo decirte que no tienes tiempo indefinido.

—Las campanadas —murmuró. Él, por primera vez, borró la sonrisa.

Llegaron a un claro del bosque. La luz resbalaba por las hojas rojas y parecía cubrir de neones el lugar. Una silueta delante también era rojiza. Una persona, quizá una mujer, tapada con una larga capa carmesí que se extendía y extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Pinceladas de color sobre la nieve algodonada que no daba frío.

Takeru la miraba expectante. Hikari dio un paso al frente y se agachó para tocar la capa.

Sí, era líquida. Pero no mojaba.

—¿Es sangre? —tuvo que preguntar.

—¿Qué crees tú?

—Que no. Es demasiada sangre para que siga en pie… para que sea humana.

—Es una capa.

Frunció el ceño al chico. Eso no respondía nada.

La silueta seguía alejándose y algo le dijo que no debía acercarse. Sus pasos eran lentos, su respiración pesada. Estaba cansada, pero sana.

Volvió a hundir los dedos en el líquido y, antes de sacar la mano, algunas palabras se le amontonaron en las yemas. Solo llegó a leer «soledad» y «mal».

—Son preocupaciones —dijo, convencida—. Parecen pesarle mucho.

—Entonces, igual deberías sugerirle que se quite la capa.

Hikari apretó los labios. Takeru la miraba en silencio, como esperando algo de ella.

Dio un paso, vacilante, y se dejó caer sobre el río carmesí. La tela líquida pareció desprenderse de golpe y la figura que la había llevado se esfumó. La capa quedó inerte a sus pies, en un revoltijo que parecía sangre y palabras.

Se escuchó la tercera campanada.

—¿Crees que la he liberado o que la he destruido?

—Nada se destruye por completo —le respondió él.

—Pero… ¿puede existir sin preocupaciones? No lo creo.

—Sigamos. El tiempo va más deprisa que nosotros.

El bosque terminó abruptamente. Ante ellos surgieron enormes edificaciones, de techos puntiagudos, de ventanas acristaladas a todo color y materiales que reflejaban la luz. En el cielo, las nubes violáceas se volvieron más oscuras.

Sus pasos retumbaron en adoquines de cristal y crearon una sinfonía de trece tiempos. Ni uno más, ni uno menos.

Hikari se adentró en la primera vivienda abierta que encontró. La ciudad respiraba soledad, pero una ajena, una teñida de ausencias que antes fueron presencias.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Sonó la campanada número cuatro.

Sobre una cama de doseles dorados encontró un cuaderno. Las hojas eran suaves como terciopelo y la tinta formaba palabras que sus ojos no eran capaces de leer, solo manchas redondas y rastros de trazos.

—¿Qué crees que dice? —le preguntó Takeru. Con los ojos en ella en lugar del papel.

—No lo sé.

—¿Estás segura?

La chica se volvió hacia él. Sus miradas se encontraron y bailaron un instante, deteniendo todos los relojes del mundo.

Después Hikari se sentó en la cama y esta estalló en plumas.

Un pequeño pájaro, de pico alargado y cuerpo elegante, se posó en su rodilla flexionada. Las plumas blancas se mantuvieron estáticas, en el aire, sostenidas por el aliento de seres invisibles, y ella no pudo más que extender la mano para que el ave se posara en su dedo.

Prendido a la pata del pájaro, un pequeño lazo azulado sostenía un cristal redondo. Hikari lo soltó y lo pasó sobre las hojas de la libreta, intuyendo que serviría.

Y así fue. Encontró palabras que vio en la capa de sangre. Y muchas otras más. Palabras que le eran familiares.

—¿Estoy muerta, Takeru? —tuvo que preguntar.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿No eres capaz de notar mi mano sobre tu mejilla? —El chico pasó el dorso por la cara de Hikari y ella se estremeció.

—Salté, Takeru. Y esto no sé si es un cielo o un infierno.

—¿Por qué apostarías? —su sonrisa tenía un aire burlesco.

—Por un limbo, en realidad. Por tener que ganarme ir a un paraíso o a un castigo.

Él se sentó frente a ella. Las plumas cayeron con suavidad, tan frías como copos de nieve, y el pájaro emprendió el vuelo hacia las nubes.

Takeru sostuvo las manos de Hikari y ella, aunque trató de evitarlo, no pudo más que dejar que sus ojos se hablasen.

Cuando sonó la quinta campanada, él se movió al fin. La chica no tenía claro si hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo. Su cuerpo pesaba como si llevase una larga capa carmesí y su pelo a ratos sentía que volaba como movido por el aliento de seres invisibles.

Salieron de la casa y pasearon por calles de recuerdos ajenos, que sabían a pan recién hecho y a tierra barrosa.

Escucharon un ruido. Terrible. Un lamento a la creación y a la muerte.

—Corre. Escóndete —dijo Takeru, apremiante.

—No.

Se escuchó, entre el retumbar del rugido, la sexta campanada.

—¿Por qué?

—No podemos huir de las sombras.

En cuando Hikari habló, una criatura de tinieblas se alzó sobre los edificios, sin dejar de emitir sonidos inimaginables. Sus ojos eran dos rayos blancos, con la luz hiriendo cada trozo de su oscura piel.

La buscaba.

—Debes tomar una decisión.

—No puedo destruirlo —dijo ella—. Tú lo has dicho, nada se destruye del todo, siempre influirá y entonces volverá.

—¿Y qué harás?

—Dejarla existir, mientras sigo mi camino.

Le tendió la mano y Takeru entrelazó sus dedos.

Dieron la espalda a la gigantesca criatura, que destrozaba viejos hogares a su paso, y continuaron su aventura al son de la séptima campanada.

Al dejar atrás la ciudad, las nubes se cansaron y se marcharon. Así vio tres gigantescas lunas, azulada, rosada y amarillenta. Aunque sus colores se confundían con la luz anaranjada de un perpetuo ocaso.

En el centro de una gran explanada, tres figuras tapadas por telarañas negras se distinguían. Mortalmente quietas, aunque escuchaban sus respiraciones.

—¿Qué son? —preguntó Hikari.

—Ni idea.

—¿No deberías saberlo? Eres de este lugar.

—No soy de aquí —replicó él, mirándola con cariño—. Solo estoy aquí para acompañarte.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me necesitas.

Ese verbo rebotó en paredes invisibles y ahogó a la chica. Takeru soltó su mano, haciendo que notase que se marchaba a la deriva. Hundió las rodillas en la tierra ennegrecida y miró las siluetas. Una era pequeña, otra muy alta, y otra más parecía encorvada. Respiraban a la vez, compartiendo pulmones y haciendo que los de Hikari quedasen vacíos.

—Debo ayudar.

—¿Debes? —Takeru inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, interrogante, curioso.

—Siempre.

—¿Y recuerdas ayudarte a ti misma también? No lo creo, si saltaste. —Había algo de resentimiento en su voz.

—¿Por qué te molesta?

—Porque es lo único que odio de ti. Lo odio con todas las letras y toda la intensidad. Que te derrotes a ti misma.

—No sabes mis razones, ¿y me juzgas?

—Me da igual por qué lo hiciste. —Él suspiró, expulsando el dolor y dejando solo la calma, cuando oyó la octava campanada—. Solo quiero que estés bien.

—Estar viva no significa estar bien.

Dejaron la discusión, Hikari se aferró a la mano que le tendía para ayudarla a levantar y no dejó a sus dedos escapar. Se acercó a las figuras y encontró que las telarañas estaban vivas. Algo en ellas iba y venía, se entremezclaba y escupía lo que sobraba. Le dio miedo tocarlas, pero tenía que liberarlas de la prisión.

Así que, con el apretón de ánimo que Takeru le dio, se atrevió a arañar la jaula. Las figuras se desvanecieron y solo llegó a atisbar sus nombres con los oídos.

—Pasado. Presente… y futuro.

—El pasado había envejecido —le dijo el chico—, el presente era joven y trataba de pelear, el futuro estaba a la espera de nacer.

—¿Yo lo he matado?

—Es lo que intentaste, al saltar, ¿no?

—¿Por qué te importo?

— _Eigengrau_. Es alemán. Significa lo que tú eres ahora mismo. El color que se ve en la ausencia de la luz.

Llegó la campanada nueve. Y miles de escalofríos pelearon con Hikari.

—Eso no me responde.

—Sí lo hace. Solías ser luz, por duro que fuese. Ahora solo eres lo que queda cuando no hay.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo?

—Yo protejo la luz. O, para ser exactos, la tuya.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo he elegido. Porque nací para ello. Porque sí. Realmente, todas las razones son la verdadera, y ninguna lo es.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy Takeru. —respondió, sonriendo, y sus ojos aclararon todos los cielos. Así que Hikari tuvo que sonreír, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—No sé si eres un ángel o un demonio, pero no me importa. Creo que te conozco de otras vidas. O de otras muertes.

—De derrotas. Va llegando la hora de una victoria.

Con la décima campanada, emprendieron la marcha.

Se resquebrajó el suelo de hierba anaranjada y de las entrañas del mundo creció un templo que se elevó y elevó hasta llegar al otro lado del cielo. Su puerta, grande como una montaña, se abrió para ellos y entraron. Pero la escalera conducía hacia abajo, hasta donde la vista no alcanzaba. Bajaron con temblores, a saber si de ellos o de la tierra, y sus respiraciones se perdieron hacia arriba y arriba. El vestido blanco de Hikari ondeaba, bailando al viento, y se detuvo de golpe cuando llegaron abajo.

Había un espejo incrustado en el suelo. Redondo, perfectamente redondo. Con palabras esculpidas en su marco de plata. Soledad, mal, oscuridad…

Takeru pareció hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para soltarle la mano.

—Es tu batalla. Solo tuya. Pero confío en ti.

Ella le acarició la frente, para alisar la arruga de la preocupación entre sus cejas, y se arrodilló frente al espejo. Extendió la mano libre para que su reflejo y ella jugasen a que podían alcanzarse.

Pero sí se alcanzaron.

Llegó la undécima campanada.

De pronto, unos dedos fuertes se aferraron a su muñeca y la sumergieron en el espejo. Las aguas de cristal eran cálidas, casi quemaban. Su reflejo la miró con rabia y dio un nuevo tirón.

Hikari se asustó. Trató, sin éxito, de soltarse. Tuvo que aferrarse al marco para no caer y la palabra soledad le hizo cosquillas en la palma. Las lágrimas le arañaron las mejillas al desprenderse y su reflejo gritó como si también sintiera el dolor del corazón.

—Suéltame —pidió.

—No me dejes sola —suplicó la Hikari del espejo—. Estoy cansada.

Y entendió.

La persona con la capa carmesí de preocupaciones era ella. Sus letras se habían diluido en la tinta de las páginas de la libreta. Sus tiempos se habían paralizado cuando ella saltó, su futuro quizá moriría antes de nacer.

La sombra que la acechaba, ese aliento que le acarició la nuca cada despertar y en cada sueño, era ella misma.

No quería estar sola. No quería ese peso. No quería tener que ser luz. Solo quería dejarse arrastrar a la oscuridad y dormir.

Dormir era fácil. Dormir sin soñar, sin sentir.

Morir.

Su reflejo consiguió sumergirle el brazo entero, hasta el hombro. ¿O fue ella quien la dejó? Era más sencillo no pelear. Acabar. Era lo que quería.

Pero en fogonazo la hizo reaccionar. Unos ojos azules, expectantes, anhelantes… esperanzados. Y esperanzadores.

De un fuerte tirón, se soltó del agarre. No cayó hacia atrás, porque unas manos la aferraron por los hombros. Como la primera vez que se encontraron, solo once campanadas atrás, pero parecían decenas de siglos.

Takeru la abrazó, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras el reflejo de Hikari se sonreía y el agua del espejo se volvía más clara.

Con la campanada doceava, se soltaron y volvieron a subir las escaleras.

Estas no se paraban. Crecían y crecían hasta lo alto del templo, hasta cruzar el cielo. Era de noche, solo había algunas tímidas estrellas en el cielo, que aguardaban más compañía. Llegaron a la parte más alta, coronada con arcos de mármol blanco y flores de piedra que olían a memorias viejas y nuevas. Más allá del suelo del templo, el mundo cambiante que habían recorrido seguía su curso, cientos de metros más abajo.

—Gracias —dijo Hikari.

—¿Por no ayudarte? No deberías agradecérmelo.

—Sí lo has hecho. Me has enseñado que solo yo misma podía salvarme.

—Es la parte más difícil y dura de todas. Darse cuenta. —Takeru miró hacia el cielo con un deje de nostalgia. Ella estuvo más convencida de que era un ángel. Algunas nuevas estrellas brillaron.

—¿Quieres saber por qué salté?

—Solo si tú quieres decírmelo.

—Porque no encontraba razones para luchar más. —Hikari también volvió el rostro hacia la noche y sintió su caricia en los párpados—. Vi tanto mal en el mundo… Que no sabía cómo seguir en él. Mi hermano en esa guerra de tinieblas, mis padres también, estoy segura de que ninguno iba a volver. Solo espero poder encontrármelos de nuevo, en un buen lugar más allá de la vida.

El chico suspiró y le acarició la barbilla.

—Me temo que eso no pasará. No ahora.

—Lo entiendo, no he pasado la prueba, ¿verdad?

—¿Te arrepientes de haber saltado? —preguntó Takeru, en lugar de responder.

—Sí. Creo que podría haber peleado más. Haber conservado algo más de luz para repartirla a los demás. Quién sabe si hubiera podido ayudar a uno más…

—Te dedicabas a absorber la oscuridad de la gente, es normal que sucumbieras. No te sientas culpable.

—Intenté absorber una vez más, ¿sabes? De un chico… solo recuerdo que sus ojos eran negros, pero no parecían haber sido así siempre. Al tocarle, toda luz que me quedaba desapareció.

Hikari fue atrapada en un nuevo abrazo. Por un momento, se preguntó si merecía la pena todo con tal de sentirse así de protegida y valorada.

Se escuchó la campanada número trece.

Entonces, Takeru la soltó. Y la empujó al abismo.

Sus ojos gritaron preguntando por qué y él simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue, mientras Hikari caía y caía hacia su muerte durante cientos de metros.

Notó el impacto por una fracción de segundo.

Después dejó de sentir nada.

.

.

Terminaba el eco de una campanada, como un murmullo lejano, cuando sintió unas manos en los hombros. Levantándola, haciendo que se incorporase. No reconoció el lugar, pero sí los ojos.

—Takeru —fue lo primero que dijo.

—Muévete con cuidado. Un sanador ha curado tus heridas con su poder, pero debes estar agotada.

—¿Cómo...?

—Quedamos conectados cuando intentaste curarme. Cuando saltaste... estaba contigo, de alguna manera. Y por suerte no fue una caída mortal. Te busqué en cuanto desperté.

—¿Se ha despertado? —preguntó alguien de fondo, sorprendido—. ¡La dadora de luz está viva! —Más voces repitieron las mismas palabras, pero Hikari no las quiso escuchar.

—Gracias por salvarme —dijo Takeru, con una sonrisa deslumbrante—. Gracias por salvarte.

Ella se incorporó del todo. Sus manos volvían a ser blancas, las marcas oscuras de su piel habían desaparecido. También las heridas de su intento de quitarse la vida.

Su luz había vuelto. Y ya podía absorber más oscuridad de otros.

—Hemos ganado una batalla —susurró ella, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del chico—, pero la guerra con las tinieblas acaba de empezar.

—Podremos con ello. Ahora me tienes a tu lado para traerte esperanza. Te he estado soñando, y buscando.

—Sabías que te necesitaría.

—Y yo a ti. En este y todos los mundos.

Takeru le tendió la mano y Hikari se puso en pie. A su alrededor, un montón de oscurecidos, con ojos negros y corazones estropeados, se arrodillaron. Otras personas, sanas pero temerosas de lo que les aguardase, también se postraron ante ella. Y Hikari caminó entre ellos, acariciándoles las mejillas y marcando una vez más su propia piel.

Blanco por negro. Luz por oscuridad. Era el precio.

Y ahora, con su guardián a su lado, estaba dispuesta a pelear.

* * *

.

¿Muy raro el fic? La idea de Hikari absorbiendo oscuridad de otros me ronda desde hace tiempo, estoy segura de que volveré a usarla, no sé si en este mismo universo. El título se me ocurrió también hace tiempo, me alegra haberle encontrado una historia.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Vani! Espero que te guste, me inspiré leyéndote para el estilo en el que está escrito. Disfruta mucho de tu día, fangirlea mucho también, y sigue regalando al mundo tantas palabras amables y sacando sonrisas a los demás. Eres genial. ¡Que cumplas muchos más!


End file.
